Users often need to share personal data with merchants, government officials, and other entities. Using conventional techniques, however, often exposes more personal data than is needed. For example, when purchasing age-restricted items, only the age of the person needs to be provided. However, additional data such as the person's name, address, and driver's license number may be exposed when their driver's license is scanned at the point of sale.